1. Field
Embodiments relate to a dish washer and a method of controlling the same, and, more particularly, to a dish washer which is capable of performing a rinse mode within a predetermined time by changing an operation start time of a heater according to the temperature of washing water at the time of a final rinse mode, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dish washer for spraying cold or hot washing water to dishes at a high pressure and removing a contaminant (garbage) from the dishes is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-0105721.
The dish washer disclosed in the above Publication includes a washing tub which contains dishes to be washed, a plurality of dish baskets which is provided in the washing tub, for containing the dishes therein, spraying nozzles which are provided at the upper and lower sides of the plurality of dish baskets, for spraying washing water, and a sump which is connected to the spraying nozzles, for pumping the washing water to the spraying nozzles.
In the dish washer, when washing water is supplied into the washing tub in a state in which dishes to be washed are contained in the dish baskets, a circulation pump included in the sump is operated so as to move the washing water to the spraying nozzles, and the washing water is then sprayed to the dishes at a high pressure so as to wash the dishes. A wash process (including a wash mode and a rinse mode) generally includes a main mode (a main wash mode or a final rinse mode) and a preliminary mode (a preliminary wash mode or a preliminary rinse mode), all of which are repeatedly performed four to six times according to a course. After the final rinse mode is finished, a drying mode for drying wet dishes using a heater is performed.
In the conventional dish washer, the heater for heating the washing water is operated after a lapse of a predetermined time (after about 14 minutes) from starting of the final rinse mode such that the temperature of the washing water reaches a target temperature of about 60° C. (the temperature of the washing water necessary for improving rinse performance and drying performance). Thus, it is possible to improve the rinse performance of the rinse mode and the drying performance of the drying mode after the rinse mode is finished.
In the conventional dish washer, since the operation of the heater is started after the lapse of the predetermined time from the starting of the final rinse mode (after about 14 minutes), if the temperature of the washing water supplied for the rinse mode is low, it takes much time for the temperature of the washing water to reach the target temperature (about 60° C.) and thus a final rinse time becomes longer than a predetermined time (about 30 minutes). Referring to FIG. 1, when the temperature of the washing water is equal to or greater than 49° C. and the heater is operated after the lapse of the predetermined time (after about 14 minutes) from the starting of the final rinse mode, the temperature of the washing water reaches the target temperature when the final rinse mode is finished (see (a) of FIG. 1). In contrast, when the temperature of the washing water is less than 49° C. and the heater is operated after the lapse of the predetermined time (after about 14 minutes) from the starting of the final rinse mode, the temperature of the washing water does not reach the target temperature (about 60° C.) when the final rinse mode is finished. Accordingly, since the heater is continuously operated until the temperature of the washing water reaches the target temperature (about 60° C.), the operation time of the heater becomes longer and thus a rinse time becomes longer (see (b) of FIG. 1). If the rinse time becomes longer, the subsequent drying mode is delayed and an actual washing time becomes different from a total washing time displayed to a user, thereby leading to dissatisfaction of the user.